Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 16
Episode 16 - Reaming the Aeschylus Part 5; The Epienreamenalogue??? Spacedate: 4257.082.12.42 An Interrogation of the Cal-Mon Raider Prisoner drew some Terrified Ranting about the Ultra-Net being Out, the Entire Crew Going Crazy, and the Ship being Over-Run with Space Zombies. He did make a Slightly More Specific Mention of 'The Sarge' having gone Psychotic and Barricading himself and his 2 top Henchmen into the Engineering Bay on the level below, although it was not clear if this happened before or after the Enborganation of the half of the Crew with Implants. Following orders from Sgt Johnson over the Radio, the Noobs secured the Prisoner with Space-Tape to one of the Ladders in the Aechylus' Engineering Bay. He seemed a bit concerned about being Rendered Helpless and left alone with all of the Ultra-Borgs Roaming the Ship, so it was decided among the Squad that the Humane thing to do would be to Space-Tape His Eyes Shut. For Some Reason this seemed to Render him into a Frenzy of Paranoid Terror, but it was nothing a Space-Tape Gag couldn't help. Fortunately NPC Braxxz was available to make the Mechanics Check required to Operate the Space Tape. Zorf, relying on his Innate Spacecraft Design Knowledge, Insisted that the Engineering Bay on the Level Below them must be located Directly Beneath the Engineering Bay that they were currently in, and that they should break into 2 Groups and Descend the Ladders found on either side of the room. There was some debate about the complexity of this plan, as the Ladders had Airlock Hatches at the Top & Bottom that were Programmed Not to Open at the Same Time, requiring Braxxz to work some more of his Technomagic, and also looked Extremely Tight for Ray-Mann's Over-Sized Construct. With much climbing in and out of the Ladder Shaft, eventually the Noobs were able to get the Top Hatch Jammed Open, while Zorf opened the Bottom hatch and cautiously peeked out into the Chamber Below. As predicted, this was the Lower Engineering Bay, and there were indeed three Extremely Tough Looking Cal-Mon Raiders Located Within. Unfortunately, the sound of the Hatch Opening attracted their attention, causing them to Notice Zorf, who Immediately Withdrew Back Up the Ladder. Thereafter followed a Round of Everybody on Both Levels Powering Up and Moving About in order to Better Position Themselves, with no-one on Either Level knowing what was going on on the other Level. Sprout dashed across the Room to get to the Other Ladder, while Ray-Mann, Professing that he "Likes it Extremely Tight", Cautiously Lowered himself into the first Ladder Shaft. As predicted, he Got Stuck Halfway Down, and was Forced to Stop and Spend Some Actions Disentangling Himself from a Bundle of Conduits that Passed Through the Space. Even Still, he managed to get to the Bottom and Re-Open his Hatch before Sprout could get to the one on his Side, Slowed Down by having to open Multiple Hatches, and then realizing that the one at the Bottom of the Shaft had not yet been De-Virused! Just as Braxx was Moving Towards the Ladder to Follow his Comrades, the Engine-Core Overload-Light Went Off on the Console in the Center of the Room, possibly indicating that the Psychotic Cal-Mon Sargent was set on Destroying the Ship rather than letting it be captured? Braxx decided he would try to Rectify the Situation rather than joining the Impending Fight, leaving the Odds Even at 3 on 3. It was as Ray Dropped through into the Lower Engineering Bay and took a Triggered Strike from one of the Cal-Mon Below that everyone agreed that this Plan Definitely Sucked, and why had they listened to Zorf anyway when Ray-Mann was the Designated Squad Leader? Things started to Get a Bit More Organized when Zorf and Sprout both Translocated Directly Down to the Lower Level, (Sprout avoiding the Virusy Hatch's attempt to Cut Him In Half!). This was Short-Lived However, as it resulted in all of the PCs being Spread Out, and each Engaging a Different Foe. While Ray and Sprout faced off with the Henchmen who were Taking Cover among the Fusion Generator's Cooling-Manifolds, Zorf charged towards the Enraged Sarge, who Opened Up on him with Paired Simultaneous Bursts from his 2 Energy SMGs. The Henchmen Subsequently Closed in on the other Marines so that they could use their Paired-Simultaneous Melee / Energy Pistol Strikes, but this proved largely Futile, as Ray Relentlessly Blasted his Opponent with Bead Lightning from his Construct's Mental Nodes, and then the Cal-Mon Fumbled his Energy Knife, Dropping it at Ray's Feet! With only 1 Hit left in the Face of Ray's Double Armor Bypassing Strikes, he fell back, Taking Cover behind some Rather Essential looking Engine Parts. Things weren't going Much Better for the Raider Henchman on the Other Side of the Room, as eventually he Failed his Mind Save against Sprout's Mental Attack, being Forced to Shoot Himself with his own High-Caliber Energy Pistol. Things got a bit more Hilarious when Sprout Subsequently Fumbled and Hit himself as well, (for Double Accuracy + Strength!). Meanwhile, Zorf Continued moving in on the Sarge, Counter-Bursting Away with his Burn Damage Ferociously. With his Opponent Temporarily Out of the Fight, Ray also turned his attention to the Sarge, hitting him with a Natural 20 for a modified 50-Even to Strike! A Polite Golf Clap was Received From the Group. The Melee was Vicious and Brutal, the Raiders putting up a Hell of a Fight, with even Ray's Badly Damaged Opponent Retrieving his Knife and Rejoining the Battle, but the Delta Squad Marines Cleaned Up with Brutal Efficiency, Shocking, Burning and Colding their Opponents into Submission. Both Henchmen were Mercilessly Slaughtered, but the Sarge was Randomly Left at 0 DC, (but Burn 12). It was Debated for a Bit whether to Put the Fire Out or not, but In the End it was Determined that he might make a Valuable Prisoner, so his Flames were Doused Just in Time to Save Him. In the Meantime, Braxx again used his Mad Tehno-Skillz to Save the Ship. With Ray's Blessing, Sprout Drained Braxx of 15 Mental Points as Reward. Spacedate: 4257.082.12.56 After Exploring the Port and Starboard Aft Service Bays and Un-Welding and De-Virusing the Forward Hatch, the Noobs Moved Ahead into the Lower Cargo Hull, where a Variety of Salvage was Uncovered and Seized. They then Carried On to the Forward Starboard Service Bay, where Braxx noticed a Power Conduit that Seemed Over-Sized for its Intended Purpose, and Fell Behind the Group as he Investigated it Further. Just Then, Ray opened the Hatch to the Aft Elevator Hub, wherein lay 2 Ultra-Borgs in Wait. With Ray's Giant Mental Construct Blocking the Hallway, the 'Borg's Proceeded to Unload On Him with their Bursting Cyber-Gatling Energy Cannons while Sprout and Zorf Spent the First Round Hiding behind Him and Powering Up. It would've been Very Difficult for them to get by him and Into the Fight without their Translocation Psionics, which they eventually did Get Around to Using the Next Round to Beam past the Melee and Behind the 'Borgs. Meanwhile, 2 More Ultra-Borgs were trying to do thier Standard Flank Around Behind Them thing, but they had to Back-Track all the way back Through the Cargo Bay to Get Around, and with the Noobs Actually Concentrating Fire on Individual Targets, they had Easily Dispatched the first 2 'Borgs by the time the Second Pair Made it All the Way Around to their Location. This left Zorf and Sprout in the Awkward Position of Again Being Stuck Behind Ray, who at least Had the Decency to Soak-Up another Batch of Bursts for his Trouble. With Mental Points Running Low it was Questionable if it was Worth It to Translocate Past Ray Again, but as a Melee Specialist Sprout didn't have Much of a Choice, (unless he wanted to spend a Couple of Rounds going Around the Long Way like the 'Borgs Had). No Sooner had he Done So, charging towards them as well, then the Round Ended and the Hatch Closed Behind Him, Closing Zorf and Ray on the Other Side! Fortunately the Ultra-Borgs Rolled a Poor Initiative, alowing Ray to get the Door Open and Zorf to Beam In. With the Additional Application of Concentrated Fire, the Marines soon Laid Low the Last Pair of the Foul Space Zombies, just as Braxx emerged from the Service Bay to Announce that he had discovered a Concealed Smugglers Hold containing 40,000 Credits worth of Gold Pressed Latinum, an Un-Tracable Black-Market Currency. The Marines then Proceed to Finish Searching the Remainder of the Aft Portion of the Ship, The Companionways, and another set of Crew Quarters Port and Starboard of the Forward Elevator Hub. Spacedate: 4257.082.13.07 Steal a 4 Hour Block pretending to disenvirus Sprout Plants more Seeds. Still in Process... Spacedate: 4257.082.17.07 Back to the Boreas 2 more 4 Hour Blocks, I in Qurentine +2 for Sleep. Still in Process... Spacedate: 4257.083.08.00 3 more 4 Hour Blocks, I in Med Bay, 1 w/ GFT Hypnotron Still in Process... Spacedate: 4257.083.20.23 Back to Jupiter Station. Still in Process... Episode 16 Epilogue Still in Process... 8 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (3 Combats).